


The world is grey

by Julindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Desolation of Smaug, Desperation, Experimental Style, Gen, Graphic Description
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Gris. Tout est gris. Si gris, tellement gris... Parce que Smaug a semé bien plus que la mort...





	The world is grey

**Author's Note:**

> Exercice de style... Pas de temps, de lieu ou de personnages clairement définis, à vous de voir...

Noir. Blanc. Gris. Tout est gris. Si gris, tellement gris. Gris souris. Gris nuit. Gris poussière et gris cendre. Nuage de cendre. Pluie de cendre. Nuage de pluie. L'orage. L'éclair, le tonnerre. L'explosion. La détonation. Être aveugle et sourd. Et les cendres…

Neige grise. Tombe drue. Douce et dure. Grise. Elle recouvre tout, absolument tout. Une gomme qui efface tout. La cendre efface les villes des cartes. Cités détruites. Bâtiments démolis. Maisons supprimées. Montagne effondrée. Pierre après pierre. Tout retourne à la poussière. Ronge le fer, mord l'acier. Squelettes d'arbres calcinés. Rivières évaporées. Vie réduite à néant. Désolation. Sa désolation.

Corps blessés, brisés, détruits. Membres arrachés. Visages mutilés. Méconnaissables. Peau brûlée, noire, grise, partant en lambeaux. Yeux vides d'expression. Air hagard, bouche ouverte. Ombres faméliques. Corps pâles et livides. Tache de blanc sur tout ce gris. Rouge aussi. Rouge sang. Sang qui coule, s'écoule en torrents. Terre gorgée de sang. Imbibée, inondée. De sang et de cendre. Rouge et gris. Gris et rouge.

Rouge aussi, la chair à vif. A vif, la douleur. A vif, la souffrance. Endurer, éprouver, supporter. Mal, si mal. Pleurer et prier. Pleurer et crier. Sanglots sans larmes. Hurlements de désespoir. La torture du mal. Pleurer. Encore. Sans arrêt, sans cesse. Ni début ni fin. Simplement la douleur et les cris.

Se taire. Respirer. Inspirer, expirer. Crier encore, toujours plus fort. Hurler. Respirer une nouvelle fois. S'étouffer, asphyxier. Fumée oppressante, grise. Nuage de cendre, grise. Glisse sur les vissages, glisse dans les poumons. Respiration sifflante. Tousser, expulser, rejeter. Chercher l'air. Air pollué, vicié. Odeurs nauséabondes. Décomposition. Cadavres. Haut-le-cœur et écœurements. Respirer quand même. Pas le choix.

Sentir le brûlé. Les corps qui s'embrasent. L'odeur des flammes. Le feu brûle, consume, dévore. Tout. Détruit et anéantit. Tout. Ne laissant que des cendres. Uniquement des cendres. Brasier flamboyant. Rouge dans tout ce gris. Chaleur dans tout ce froid. Couleur, chaleur, lumière. Soleil brulant. Feu ardent. Rayons meurtriers. Inflammation. Illumination.

Lumière. Beaucoup de lumière. Trop de lumière. Yeux clos, yeux aveugles. Ne rien voir. Œil terne. Opaque. Monde froid et gris. Le monde est mort. Ne rien voir. Que du gris. Que des cendres. Ne rien voir. Ne pas vouloir voir. Éviter. Peur. Peur de la vérité, peur du monde. De tout et de rien. Peur. Balbutier, supplier, épargner.

Se laisser tomber. Lutter, puis abandonner. S'enfoncer dans le néant. Marcher sans savoir, marcher sans vouloir. Marcher, progresser, continuer. Marcher. Écarter les cendres. Allure incertaine, pas tremblants, gestes hésitants. Marcher, avancer, dépasser. Laisser derrière soi. Oublier. Tout oublier. La faim, la soif, la fatigue. Les souffrances, les blessures et la mort. Oublier. Ou essayer. Voile sur l'inconscient. Détourner le regard. Nier l'évidence. Souvenirs inventés, falsifiés. Mensonges éhontés. Un masque gris. Oublier.

Et avancer. Vivre, revivre. Survivre, plutôt que vivre. Oublier la mort. Effacer les remords. Recommencer à vivre. Avancer. Avenir sans passé. Vie sans chagrin. Mort sans regrets. Avancer. La mort est froide. Un masque livide et imparfait. Parfaite. La mort n'est que noirceur. Si sombre. Et la vie est si grise. Pas blanche. Grise. La mort sépare. Annihile et détruit. Rejette et exclue. Impartiale. Indifférente. Si noire. Noire et blanche. Gris. Tout est gris. Si gris, tellement gris…


End file.
